El Shinsengumi vs Los cerditos
by anySuzuki
Summary: Después de Ikeda-ya, un extraño deja en la puerta de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi unos cerditos como recompensa a su gran labor !Hay que deshacerse de ellos antes de Souji los vea! ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?


_Disclaimer: Ni el Shinsengumi, ni los cerditos me pertenecen. Nanae Chrono -gracias por PMK- Pero lo que sí quisiera que me perteneciera, es !OKITA SOUJI!_

**El Shinsengumi vs Los cerditos**

**-Capítulo uno-**

"**La caja"**

Okita Souji despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa. No porque fuera cualquier mañana, claro que no. Esa mañana, Hijikata-san ya le había permitido salir de su habitación y volver a merodear por los cuarteles del Shisengumi con la libertad de siempre. El oni-Fukuchou había sido demasiado estricto después de Ikeda-ya. Por más que lo trató de convencer de que estaba bien, Hijikata Toshizou lo había hecho permanecer tres días en su habitación.

_Sin Haikus._

_Sin Dulces._

_Y sin Saizou. _

Por algo le decían el Oni-Fukuchou. ¡Pero ahora era completamente libre! No podía esperar a terminar de vestirse y salir a saludar a todos en el cuartel, en el templo, en la ciudad, y específicamente a los vendedores de dulces. Si, Hijikata Toshizou pagaría esos tres días.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos…?-

Hijikata Toshizou casi deja caer su pipa cuando vio el interior de _la caja_, cerca de la entrada al cuartel. En un principio había decidió levantarse temprano, sabía que Souji planearía algo para desquitar esos tres días de encierro y sería mejor estar despierto para cuando todo empezara.

Así que salió de su habitación respirando un poco de aire fresco de la mañana, cuando llamó su atención un pequeño grupo de sus hombres que estaba alrededor de algo en el suelo. Lo primero que se le había venido a la mente es que Souji había sido más rápido que él y ya se había levantado, pero descartó esa idea de inmediato cuando no distinguió a ninguna figura de yukata blanca.

No sabía si temer más a que el capitán de la primera tropa no estuviera ahí. Con él por lo menos sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa –o eso creía-

Se acercó, los hombres de inmediato se hicieron a un lado. Lo primero que vio fue a su inútil sirviente –bueno, quizás no tanto- arrodillado a lado de _una caja_. Su mano dentro de ella, tocando algo. No comprendía qué era lo que podía llamar tanto la atención en eso hasta que _la caja _emitió un ruido extraño y comenzó a temblar un poco.

El Fukuchou enarcó una ceja. Se acercó con precaución.

-¿Qué diablos…?- no había podido terminar la oración de lo sorprendido que estaba, al mismo tiempo que todos los hombres que estaban alrededor de_ la caja _gritaron:

-¡RECOMPENSA POR IKEDA-YA!-

Obviamente, quitando cualquier culpa que el vice-comandante quisiera poner en ellos. Tetsu también había brincado hacia atrás, buscando protección detrás del trío cómico. La mirada de Hijikata era ilegible.

Uno a uno se miraron entre sí los miembros del Shinsengumi, buscando a alguien que pudiera explicar la situación, pero nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Casi podían sentir la espada en sus frágiles cuellos. Pero al final, por mayoría de votos, las miradas cayeron en Tetsu y joven pelirrojo fue empujado de nuevo al centro del círculo, junto a… _la caja._

El _"explícate si no quieres morir ahora" _se leyó perfectamente en el rostro del Fukuchou. Tetsu sintió que se ahogaba –_¿O quizás Hijikata-san lo estaba estrangulando ya?-_

-Eh… este…bueno…- los valientes miembros del Shinsengumi temblaban más a cada palabra –Hace… unos minutos… llegó un campesino… y…y…y…- Sanosuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tetsu para que no se trabara –Y… dejó esta _caja, _y dijo que era un… agradecimiento por lo de Ikeda-ya… que los disfrutáramos…y…y…- le estaba resultando demasiado difícil el terminar –Y…y se fue sin decir nada más…-

El que no podía ver el tic en el ojo del Oni-Fukuchou, era porque no estaba mirando. Tetsu sintió que de alguna manera, todo ese incidente terminaría siendo su culpa.

-¡Y NO SE LOS PUDIMOS REGRESAAAR!- rompió en llanto con grandes lágrimas corriendo como ríos por sus mejillas -¡HARADA-SAN y NAGAKURA-SAN TRATARON DE… DE SEGUIR AL HOMBRE, PERO CORRIÓ DEMASIADO RÁPIDO… Y LO PERDIERON Y…Y… ¡FUKUCHOU! YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VEER…!- rogó Tetsu poniéndose de rodillas frente a Hijikata.

El vice-comandante solo se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo una migraña próxima.

_-¿A quién… en su sano juicio… se le ocurría regalar… cerditos?-_

El hombre que todos presumían, había dejado esos cerdos para el Shinsengumi, seguro pensaba que con ellos, todos tendrían un gran banquete esa noche. Claro, era lo que normalmente se esperaría de una organización normal y tan seria como ellos.

Pero…

El hombre no sabía que, había cierto demonio en el Shinsengumi, que podía pasar todo el día consintiendo cerdos… y no para comerlos, no ¡Okita Souji solo engordaría esos deliciosos cerdos para jugar con ellos!

Más bocas que alimentar, por coincidente _"Adiós a la nueva cocinera que pensaba Hijikata en contratar" _A menos que:

-Desháganse, de ellos- ordenó por lo bajo el Fukuchou, a nadie en particular. Se acercó y tomó_ la caja _en sus brazos, para ponerla en manos de la mejor opción de los que estaban presentes en ese complot. –Regálenlos, véndalos ¡No importa!- aseguró –Solo quiero que no se entere…-

-¡HIJIKATA-SAN!- interrumpió una suave voz a pocos metros del aludido.

El Fukuchou sintió que había sido atrapado en el acto. Pero no se giraba. Primero puso _la caja _en manos del hombre que le quedaba más cerca. Luego se giró para enfrentar a su pesadilla de yukata blanca, poniendo su habitual cara de desinterés en su lugar.

-Souji, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- preguntó, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para todos aquellos que estaban detrás de él _¿Qué esperaban para salir corriendo con esos cerdos?_

Incluso pudo escuchar a Saito murmurar: -_Una nube negra se está formando en la cabeza de Hijikata-san _

-¡Ah, Fukuchou! ¡Disfruto de la brisa de la mañana!- exclamó Souji con su usual entusiasmo, juntando ambas manos frente a él. Pero el joven hombre notó algo, bueno, a algunos miembros del Shinsengumi _escondidos _detrás de Hijikata. –Eh…¿Qué hacen todos despiertos tan temprano?- inquirió el capitán de la primera tropa con una sonrisa cómplice -¡Vámos, díganme!- y comenzó a acercarse más al grupo de hombres aterrados.

Hijikata le dio un punta pié a la persona que estaba detrás de él. A quien le había entregado _la caja _con cerdos y que todavía no se movía. Harada Sanosuke no había sido su elección más inteligente, pero la aparición de Souji solo había complicado las cosas.

De inmediato, el capitán de la décima unidad se dio cuenta de su comprometedora posición y se giró rápidamente poniendo _la caja _en manos de quien desgraciadamente estaba detrás de él.

-¡Hey!- exclamó indignado Shinpachi, él tampoco pensaba en cargar con esa responsabilidad. Con otro rápido movimiento, _la caja _terminó en manos de otro pobre hombre.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que pudo decir Heisuke, el movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero él aún era joven para morir tan rápido, a manos de alguien de su mismo bando.

Pasó _la caja, _y el que seguía también la pasó. 7 hombres más repitieron el proceso con una velocidad increíble y expresiones como:

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Ni loco-

-Pásala, pásala-

Un hombre se desmayó.

-Cobardes-

-Soy demasiado joven-

-Yo no soy demasiado viejo-

Hasta que _la caja _paró en manos de Saito Hajime. Él tranquilamente se giró y miró hacia abajo. Entregando la caja al último desgraciado de la fila.

-Tetsunosuke-kun, veo una sombra detrás de ti. Será mejor que corras incluso más rápido que aquél día del incidente del libro de Haikus-

El pobre joven palideció y comenzó a sudar. _!¿Por qué él?_

-¿Hijikata-san, qué hay en la caja?- preguntó Souji con la mirada de un niño que quería abrir un regalo antes de tiempo.

La mirada maligna del Fukuchou era la señal que le indicaba a Tetsu que comenzara a correr. Sin embargo, una voz recién llegada interrumpió las plegarias de todos.

-¡Ah, Toshi!- Kondou se acercó a todos con una sonrisa –¿Ya le contaron a Souji sobre los nuevos cerdos?-

Todo miembro del Shinsengumi desapareció de inmediato. Exceptuando a Kondou, Hijikata y Souji.

-¡Ah, son lindos!- exclamó el joven hombre al acercarse a _la caja_. Kondou-san reía mientras el Oni-Fukuchou del Shinsengumi se preguntaba sobre a quién podría culpar de todo esto.

* * *

**Jajajaja, aunque esto podría permanecer solo como un one-shot, se me ocurrieron buenas ideas sobre los intetos de Hijikata y el resto del Shinsengumi para desaparecer a los inocentes cerditos.**

**¿Quién sería el primero en intentarlo? Harada Sanosuke :D**

**Hijikata Toshizou: ¿Quién quiere un cerdo? Vamos, les doy uno si dejan review. Bueno, les doy _la caja _entera. !DEJEN REVIEW!**

**any**


End file.
